Mark Of The Wild
by Aly1992
Summary: This one will be indefinitely discontinued.
1. The Feral One

_Here we are, DISCLAIMER: I own none of these settings, characters, or plotlines associated solely with Blizzard. Though I do happen to own my character's personality. Thank you. Now where we go, let's write about an amazing druid and paladin!_

Alywn wandered around a pool in the moonlit forests, vines woven through her midnight blue hair falling halfway down her back. Her pale glowing white eyes studying the surrounding area as she waded into the water. She filled her hands with the translucent water and poured it over herself, and closed her eyes. The water dripped over her face, beaded down across her hair and falling back into the water with small ripples. She opened her eyes again, whispering quiet praises to the Goddess Elune. She trailed her fingers over the surface of the water, moving further in. During all this she was oblivious to the being watching her from only slightly deeper into the forest.

"Kene'thil Elune," she said quietly, bowing her head and closing her eyes once more. The water rising just below her breasts she dove in, swimming through the water with an innate grace. When she came to the surface the being watching her took a step forward, unable to control it. She turned her head in the direction of the sound. "Fandu-dath-belore?" She said in that general direction, starting to wade from the water. She let the water drip off her body, walking in that direction cautiously.

She kept her gaze on the exact spot, taking steps that become more and more wary. She caught sight of a small green glow and then it disappeared. A look of suspicion set to her features, knowing that it couldn't be one of her own kind. Every Kal'dorei knew that you were not to interupt prayer to the Goddess Elune. Which meant that it was any number of races, and they did not have good intentions. And what races could possibly have a fel aura about them. The telltale green glow that always hinted to it. Any warlock could have harnessed that fel energy. That made the limit not quite so great: Humans, Gnomes, Undead and... she shuddered at the thought, Blood Elves.

She slide her hand to the bark of a tree, the exact tree she swore someone had been watching her from. And yet the only thing to tell of such a entity's actual presence was no more than a snapped sapling. She kneeled down, taking the sapling in her hands. With some mumbled words it glowed a dim green and seemed to regain its lost fervor. She ran her fingertips carefully over the emerald leaves, marvelling that they had still remained lively enough for her to revive them.

When she was finally ready to leave the sapling she had decided where she had to venture to next. The entire reason she had prayed to Elune that night. She had been asked to go to the Cenarion Enclave, she had only hoped the reason was more good than bad. She changed as she ran, a bright mist floating around her for a moment before she landed on all forms. A large cat took place of the graceful elf, its powerful strides carrying it with ease to Darnassus. The markings that adorned her skin as a druid now took form in silver patches of fur along her midnight coat. Each of the markings on her arms, legs, shoulders and back, they all were evident now. She passed the entrance to Darnassus, still keeping her pace with ease.

She returned to her normal form as she stepped onto the beautifully ornate designs of the main terrace of Darnassus. She slowed her pace to long steady strides in a sort of reverence in her wake. She bowed her head and kept her gaze to the ground, walking the familiar steps to the Cenarion Enclave. Raised there, trained there, accepted in a sort of way for her aptitude as a druidess.

"Young Alywn," her master greated her as she neared the Cenarion Enclave. She hadn't risen her gaze to his, instead she kept humble by staring to the ground. "Do you know why you were summoned young one?" She simply shook her head and made a low bow in acknowledgement of his presence. He shook his head as well, his hand pressing against her shoulder to lead her deeper into the enclave. "You know of the condition that Ashenvale is now facing?"

"No, master," she kept her words quiet, hoping they wouldn't betray the nervousness that she felt deep within. She was then betrayed by her eyes, her gaze widening as she realized exactly how many druids had gathered for this. She was the center of this meeting, the druidess ordered there rather than invited to observe.

"This is her?" One of the male druids stepped forward from the large circle that had formed. From his markings Alywn could deduce that he had been in practice for nearly the same length of time as herself. "She looks like a fledgling, you cannot possibly be placing her to this task!"

"Watch your tongue," her master snapped, "she has been training under my guidance and to mock her is to mock my own talent as a druid before all the Enclave!" He pressed Alywn before him in the center of the circle. "She has been chosen for the task of assisting a small group of sentinels in Azshara." _Azshara! _She thought to herself, _so far, why have I been chosen. _"If anyone wants to challenge my choice I'll have her prove her worth."

"I want to know how talented she is in each of our aspects!" One of the younger druids shouted from one side of the circle, they were mere fledglings.

"She is strong with her restorative powers," her master answer before she could speak, a hand to each of her shoulders. "However, her true talent lies in the feral being each of us has locked within us. Her latent ability in this aspect challenges even my own." Those words seemed to cause a certain silence to fall over the enclave, not even a headstrong fledgling moved forward. Until finally...

"Let's see just how powerful she is," the same druid that had seemed to be against her taking this task spoke low. He was angry, and Alywn noted that incredibly harsh tone. She instantly knew his weakness and why he wasn't given the task. He was quick to judge and short tempered. "Is there any way to prove her talent?"

She nodded and stepped forward, even with her master's warning grasp on her shoulders. "If I have to prove my worth I can do so in these very grounds. Before the entire enclave I will prove myself, and how better than to duel the one questioning my abilities." He ground his teeth at that, and she knew she had exploited his weakness perfectly. So with a certain confidence she left the center of the circle to step on the side of the grounds nearest the water. "How shall we fight my brother?"

He paused, visibly shaken, "If your feral talents are your greatest we shall not use them. For that would give you an unfair advantage would it not?"

She nodded, _But truly your talent must lie there too. _She continued to think to herself as she drew her dagger from her thin leather belt. _Your temperment is not one for a feline, but perhaps the Spirit Bear has granted you with some talent. _She twirled the blade in her hand for a moment, watching him drawing his own weapon. She studied his movements just as she had studied his voice. He was more upset than she had bargained for, but it wouldn't prove to be an advantage. Everyone else watched with a sort of worry. Her master, however, didn't seem be worried much even with feral talents banished from the battle.

"The first to make twenty nicks on their opponent wins," he announced.

She nodded in acknowledgement, not knowing exactly what "nicks" meant to him. She was certain it didn't mean the small inch cuts she first considered. But for her those were exactly what they would be and she wouldn't need her other forms for it. She decided to intiate the fight, taking a few quick steps forward to force him to either attack or back away. Instead he hesitated, allowing her to scrape the edge of her dagger across his cheek.

"One," she muttered, standing completely still with her eyes closed. He swung his arm over her and she crouched low with a spin. Her dagger barely sliced through the leather of his pants and made a half inch cut on his leg. "Two," she whispered. The fight was becoming much easier than she had thought it would be, but she didn't let her guard drop for a moment. He pulled his fist down and she caught his arm with both her hands, droppng her blade. It was an opening she couldn't afford and she cringed at the realization she made it.

He dropped his blade and caught it with his other hand, bringing it across her arms. She pulled back, the wounds much worse than the ones she had given to him. Her right arm worse than her left she mumbled something quiet, a light green glow engulfing her hand as she pressed her fingers to the wound. She didn't have long to heal herself, him racing towards her again. She sidestepped and he nearly fell forward onto the ground.

"Stop this!" Her eyes widened as she turned to see the arch druid himself. She stopped trying to heal herself and bowed incredibly low. "How dare you on these sacred grounds!"

She winced at his shouts, the battle being her own idea. "Arch druid," she acknowledged. "My deepest apolgies this was my idea and I..."

"Is she not the druidess we are sending to Azshara?" He questioned, not to her, "she should have been sent off already! Send her off now!" At his command her master made his way to her and whispered in her ear.

"Travel to Auberdine and wait for the sentinels to gather there, you will follow them."

She didn't bother to show him she understood, instead she left the enclave in haste.

* * *

_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, introductory as it may be.  
Now let's read again soon!_

* * *


	2. Mischievious Isn't It

_Let's continue on with this, even though it took me so awfully long to continue.  
Inspiration is a fickle thing, and most times it seems to hate me. _  
_But I have a certain amount of it now so I suppose I'll continue as best I can._

_

* * *

_Alywn bowed her head, wandering through Ashenvale with a group of four sentinels. She had been placed in the center of them, like some precious carge and she didn't understand that. She even stood out like a treasure. The four sentinels dressed in gleaming metals while she wore thin leather. Their weapons looked menacing, where as she used a simple wooden staff. At the moment she was leaning heavily on the staff as she walked, her vast stamina being tested as she could only reach Azshara by foot. And that was only because the hippogryphs in Astranaar were being used elsewhere at the moment.

She decided to past the time by studying her "guardians", in a sense they were at least, since no one seemed like talking. They all seemed accustomed to this trek to Talrendis Point, though she wasn't quite sure how they would be. If this was how long their patrol had to go it was an obvious show of how strapped for sentinels the Kaldorei were.

"We travel this path every two days," it was as if the head sentinel had read her thoughts. It was unnerving, especially when that was the one among the group that couldn't read her expression or body language. "Xaxaria," she paused in her footing and they all halted with her. "Ready your weapons and protect the druidess at all costs!"

Alywn crouched instinctively, gripping her staff with both hands. If there was an enemy she planned on assisting in combat. She wasn't a weak elf like those priests that studied alongside the Cenarion Enclave, she was a feral druid capable of combat. She watched carefully as the sentinels readied their blades. It was quite apparent who the most inexperienced was, and Alywn was hoping that wasn't going to affect them. She knew better though, all creatures had the instinct to go after the weakest member of a group. It was either that or the most important.

"Very good," she heard the dark whisper behind her and her eyes widened as she turned with her staff aimed there. "I don't think so, I've been watching you Alywn." It was that low whisper again, the sentinels looking confused at her movments. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to steady herself. "I know how you think, how you move, and your weaknesses." She snarled quietly, faking following the voice with her staff only to shift it the opposite way. It still hit nothing but air. "Close, but I'll see you again..."

She didn't dare move, remaining her that crouched position until the sentinels returned. She stood fully, leaning some weight against her staff while she tried to work out her thoughts.

"Did any of you notice something here?" She asked hesitantly, hoping it wasn't just her. She didn't want to be viewed as insane, or paranoid. She had to continue the confidence she had going into this long journey.

"Is that why you were moving in such a manner?" It was the leader that had asked the question, everyone else seemed to be thinking about it. After all the leader had sensed a presence of sorts. "Though I believed there was a person here I saw no one."

Alywn bowed her head and motioned for them to continue on their journey.

* * *

**Eldara Bladewhisper**

The huntress slid her daggers back into their sheaths at her hips, glancing towards the hippogryph master. She smirked when she saw the tall male night elf wasn't busying himself. Truly he should have known better, given Eldara's amazingly persistent curiousity and ability to annoy. She wandered to him like a fledgling, her hands linked behind her head as she overdid each step.

"Why hello there sir, anything entertaining?"

He shook his head, "No."

A smile broke out on her face, even with such few words he had given her all she needed to continue. "Oh but certainly awaiting the arrival of that druidess has you excited. Given there will be another female in Talrendis Point, other than myself and those sentinels that seem to want nothing to do with you." She recieved a glare from him and it nearly made her giggle. "I hear she has study the feral aspect more than anything, shall you tame her as you do those mighty beasts?"

He picked the little huntress up by the collar of her shirt, her feet dangling perhaps two inches from the ground. "This is a serious matter!"

She raised her hands and actually giggled this time, "I know, I know. Could you put me down please, before I decide to allow Noire a taste of your leg?" She cocked her head to the side, annoying him further. Nevertheless, she was released and left to further her mischievious deeds around the camp. She whistled quietly, calling her large nightsaber to her side. He was about a third of the size of riding sabers, his black and silver coat one she had always admired. "Now, now Noire, don't get upset with him." She ran her fingers through the cat's soft fur. She grinned when she suddenly thought up a plan, "why don't you go pretend to bite at his ankles?"

Noire seemed in on the plan, padding his way over to the hippogryph master with a sort of glee. He suddenly leapt forward, pouncing the man's foot and nudging it hard with his nose. As the foot was pulled away he moved to the other with a sense of purpose. Eldara just watched, laughing the entire time. That was until one of the sentinels stepped forward.

"Captain Kynara and druidess Alywn Darkwind have arrived," she announced.

"Noire, c'mere," Eldara stood, wandering over to the four sentinels and the druidess. As always there was a smirk on her lips, "whoa look at her, I bet you already love her huh Noire?" She leaned down and scratched behind Noire's ears, "go say hi Noire."

Noire almost seemed to nod, everyone holding their breath at what he did next. Alywn had some reputation among the elves. It was common knowledge that she was the greatest student to come through the Cenarion Enclave in over ten millenea. It was also common knowledge that she was best with the feral aspect of those druidic ways. What other was common knowledge was that no man or beast could approach her without prior arrangement, lest they be punished. So when Noire wandered happily up to her everyone watched for her reaction.

"Handsome beast aren't you?" Alywn set her staff down and kneeled beside the nightsaber. To everyone's surprise she patted him gently, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Who's marvelous beast is this?" She stood slowly, looking around the camp.

"Mine," Eldara called out, approaching Alywn.

* * *

**Back To Alywn's Veiw**

Alywn's eyes widened ever so slightly as the huntress joined her pet in front of her. Never had anyone approached her so easily, nor with a smile on their face. She set an emotionless mask on her face, secretly surprised and happy that someone would be so bold.

"State your name," she demanded.

"Eldara Bladewhisper," she mocked a bow.

Alywn faked a glare, "You should learn your place huntress."

"My place is as a guardian of yours, druidess," she retorted. It ensued several gasps from the sentinels around her. She smirked, "I suppose I'll take my place now Captain Kynara."

"O...of course," she bowed slightly and turned away from Alywn and the camp. "We return to Astranaar now sentinels!"

Eldara hummed to herself a moment as silence set over the camp. "So," she drew out the word, "I suppose you want some rest after that walk from Astranaar all the way here Alywn."

"You will address her as Lady Alywn, or druidess Alywn only Eldara." One of the sentinels barked out the warning.

Alywn extended her hand to halt any more reprimand, "No need for such formalities, she is my guardian here after all." Eldara looked all too pleased with herself. "So do you prefer to be addressed by Eldara?"

"It'll do," when she smirked Alywn looked at her quizically. "So," she said as before, turning to her cat. "Noire, why don't you show your new friend to her tent?" Noire almost seemed to nod as he took his place beside Alywn.

Alywn followed Noire away from the others, having to glance back at the huntress that defied all logic. It was so bizarre that someone would come up to her like that. She was so lost in thought she nearly didn't notice when Noire stopped. But onc she did she nodded in acknowledgement to the cat and entered her small quarter.

"What bizarre people here," she mumbled to herself, "what has master gotten me in to?" She noticed the bedroll already laid out and she sat cross legged upon it. With a drawn out sigh she slowly shifted to laying down with her hands folded behind her head.

She closed her eyes, counting in her head to try and get sufficent rest. After all she would need it if she was going to be wandering Azshara with that huntress. If everyone had stamina like those sentinels she knew rest was going to be required. So she pushed herself to sleep, taking several minutes to drift off into the darkness she so enjoyed. And as her breathing became shallow and steady Eldara entered the tent and sat before the entrance. It was her job to guard this druidess... No matter how her reputation was.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, it took a while I'm sorry.  
See you for the next installment. And if you're wondering  
no I did not just make this into a lesbian story. This one  
is going to be perfectly straight...well not perfectly, that  
huntress there is going to sound very lesbian but Alywn  
is straight I promise._


	3. Attacks Bring Newcomers

_Well here's the next chapter. I really wanted to work on these because I'm getting into them.  
I hope you all enjoy them. *bows to all*_

_

* * *

_Alywn woke slowly, once she caught her bearings she noticed the huntress sleeping in a sitting position near her bed. Her eyes widened as she pushed herself back towards the corner of the tent. Taking several deep breaths and regaining her composure she studied the way that the huntress slept. Her head rested on her chest, her body leaning back ever so slightly and body propped up with her bow. Her hand and arm rested on her nightsaber as if he was made for such a thing. Eldara was nearly silent, even with her shallow breaths. Hoping not to disturb her guardian's rest Alywn sneaked her way around Eldara's side and nearly to the tent's entrance.

Before she could even wonder what was happening fingers curled around her calf and jerked her back so hard she fell. When she looked to Eldara it didn't appear that the huntress had woken up yet it was indeed her hand that had grabbed Alywn. She still remained there, sitting quietly and appearing asleep.

"I don't think so druidess," she finally spoke, ending the appearance that she was asleep. "As your guardian I must forbid you from leaving the safety of this tent." She half opened one eye to glance back to the druidess, who still seemed stunned by being brought down. _If she was such a mighty druidess how did she not see that coming? Even Noire can tell when I'm not really sleeping. _"So you'll be staying here for now." She turned her attention to Noire. "Noire, go see if the sentinels have this all under control." He nodded to her, seeming to understand perfectly.

_Safety? _Alywn thought, _what could be so unsafe that I would have to remain here? _Noire almost seemed to answer her question as he snarled some distance from the tent. When Eldara finally both of her eyes Alywn knew something was going on.

"It seems the sentinels are in a bit over their heads. stay here druidess." She stood in one lithe motion also lifting her bow from her shoulders. "You will do as I say, I really don't care for that reputation of yours." With those words she pushed open the entrance to the tent and left.

It was then that Alywn saw what was going on. Several ghoul beserkers were attacking the camp. Certainly with the five sentinels, Eldara, and the hippogryph master they had their enemies outnumbered. Alywn kept thinking to herself, how it seemed she required some sort of protection. Anger heated her blood at that thought. She was the most well known for her feral abilities, why would she not be allowed to fight? She ground her teeth together and clenched her fists. She was going to assist them no matter what.

She shifted as she left the tent, an almost wisp like cloud swirling around her before she emerged as a feline. She recieved a scowl from Eldara, and a growl from Noire, they always seemed to be on the same wavelength. But it was then she realized the real danger those undead creatures posed. There was so many of them, and with any wound they didn't go down easily. They outnumbered the seven not counting Alywn, even with the eight of them there must have been two to a person. Alywn saw one rushing for Eldara and she ran to it, landing with her claws out on its back. She ripped at the already decaying flesh and bone with anger affecting her movements.

"Stupid druidess," she heard Eldara mutter as she was pushed from the ghoul. Twin daggers slid across the back of its neck, making the ghoul fall to the ground. "Undead or not the brain still guides its movements," she bit out. "Everyone you know what to do!" The smirk of confidence had fled Eldara, now a serious look upon her face. It was so out of character from what Alywn had first recalled.

The sentinels seemed to listen, even though before they would have disregarded every comment from the huntress. When she was serious she had a completely different standing among the people in the camp. When she was serious they listened and followed her commands to the letter. Alywn also acknowledged her, finding another ghoul to tackle to the ground. She ripped furiously at it's neck, the liquid that ran from it's body not even like blood anymore. It was black and spilled like sludge, sticking to everything that it touched.

After a mere six ghouls were defeated in similar manners the others seemed to retreat. Alywn remained there in her cat form, the ghouls sludge like blood coating her marvelous fur. She and Noire stood beside each other, still growling from the battle. Eldara suddenly regained her former cockiness, kneeling between the two of them and patting the one part of them that wasn't covered in the sludge like liquid. She scratched behind their ears but Alywn ducked out and backed away to shift while Noire sat there happily.

"Who do you think you are trying to pet me like some common beast?" Alywn shouted, ridding herself of the sludge with her hands. "I'm not some animal, even in that form! Whether your my guardian here or not you haven't the right!"

"Oh calm down druidess," she scoffed, working at getting the sludge from Noire's fur. "I figured we all needed our spirits somewhat lifted after such an attack." She shrugged, "so would you relax a little?"

All she got was a growl from the druidess.

* * *

**Elunais Starwisp**

Elunais bowed her head, but when she heard the unique sound of gathering undead her eyes widened and she hid behind the nearest cover. She peaked around it, watching several beserker ghouls seeming to have come from Talrendis point. If she wasn't mistaken there was a powerful druidess that had been sent there. By the rumors it was a strong follower of the feral ways, quite opposite to herself. She long wanted to heal people, however being able to change she was needed as a druidess. She studied restoration and kept following what she wished to.

_I have to get there, in case they're hurt. _She nodded to herself, waiting for the ghouls to pass as she pressed herself against the trunk of the tree she used as cover. It had been some time since she saw another druid, prefering to wander now. She didn't care at the moment if the druidess wouldn't welcome her there. After running a short distance she bowed her head, walking slowly into the camp.

"Oh, what do we have here?" The person that spoke seemed to be a huntress, ambling over to Elunais happily. "Small, cute, and looking rather worried, what's wrong little one?"

Taken by surprise, she jumped when the huntress' hand landed on her shoulder. "I... I noticed the ghouls..." she stumbled over her words. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Just my pet here," she kneeled down and Elunais followed suit. "They tored at his shoulders pretty badly, his forelegs as well."

Elunais ran her fingers through the nightsaber's fur, finding the wounds with ease. She mumbled beneath her breath, a bright green glow enveloping her hands. It seemed as if in no time at all Noire was back to prancing around the camp.

Eldara smirked, "Another druidess, today is just my lucky day."

Elunais raised an eyebrow at Eldara, but soon any question she had was answered. "Who sent you here?" She turned on the balls of her feet to see exactly who she had expected. Alywn Darkwind, the drudess rumored to have been sent here.

"I wasn't sent here," she answered quietly, "I'm not connected with the Cenarion Enclave." She bowed her head almost shamefully, which ensued Eldara wrapping her arms around the young druidess' shoulders.

"Just leave her alone Alywn, I mean she's quite helpful already." The huntress smirk as Elunais' eyes widened at such blatant disregard for personal space. "You don't need to make the cute thing worry, or unwelcome." Eldara nuzzled Elunais' cheek like a cat, making her eyes widen even more. "So let's just get back to what we were going to do before those ghouls attacked."

When she was finally released from the huntress' hold Elunais wandered to the edge of the camp. _Why did...why would...? _Her thoughts were so mixed up right now she couldn't even ask a question correctly to herself. _That huntress she... _Her eyes settled upon the huntress, who was now appearing as if she was thinking up some mischievous plan. Elunais only hoped that this plan didn't involve her. Unfortunately, it appeared that it did.

The moment Elunais let her guard down and closed her eyes she felt those same arms right back around her shoulders. When her cheek was nuzzled again she blushed deeply. Eldara only smirked, continuing on with her antics. She changed from nuzzling the new druidess' cheek, to her neck. Her lips hover over Elunais' pulse.

"So what's your name druidess?"

"E...Elunais," she whispered.

"Elunais," Eldara repeated smoothly, taking one of the drudess hands. She placed that hand flat just below her collarbone. "Eldara," that was all she said before she kissed Elunais' neck softly.

The druidess jumped, pulling away from Eldara, "What was...I..." Eldara only smiled, watching Elunais stumbled over her words in such a way. It was like she had completed a mission.

"I have some patrolling to do, I'll see you later." Eldara grinned, whistling for Noire to be at her side and then marched off for those patrols.

Elunais just stood there, completely stunned and frozen to that spot.

* * *

_I do believe I told you that Eldara was going to be blatantly lesbian.  
Tadah she is, and Elunais well you don't know what she is yet beside  
another druid. Alywn on the other hand is straight, I've already told  
you all that. Well let's continue on with the story shall we._


	4. Curse And Self Confession

_Now that I have the other druidess and the huntress entered into the story I can do a bit more with it. I had to develop those two slightly to continue. Now that I have them it's finally time to figure out exactly what Alywn was called there for. Please enjoy this next chapter!_

_

* * *

_**Alywn Darkwind **

She leaned heavily against her staff, finally the sentinel captain here would give her the whole reason she was here. Captain Thoria, Alywn repeated the name many times to herself. It was apparent that being given such a name was supposed to make you destined for battle. Derived from the ancient word meaning 'to fight' in the first place. To her disappointment Thoria was keeping her waiting and Eldara wandered up to her.

Eldara kicked the base of Alywn's staff, making her fall slightly forward. "You're so uptight, loosen up druidess."

"What happened to your patrols?" Alwyn asked quietly, trying her hide her obvious annoyance. "Or perhaps that fledging druidess Elunais could use some of your assistance." She placed her staff back at her side leaning against it once more. The moment she did she cursed her stupidity, Eldara nudging it from its place again.

"Elunais is still in shock," she sighed and shrugged. "As for my patrols I decided to skip those for today, since we already know what's attacking us." She decided to sit cross legged in front of Alywn, her hands resting just below her knees. "What's the point if I already know what's going to be striking at us?"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Lady Alywn," Thoria bowed slightly to Alywn. "If you would please leave Eldara." She bit out the command to Eldara, who merely shrugged again. "Eldara..."

"I'm her guardian and if anything pertains to her safety or her mission here I deserve to know." To their misfortune her logic was perfect and they had no choice but to allow her to listen. "So what's this all about anyway?"

Thoria ground her teeth together for a moment, "The real reason you were called here is a problem with the undead. They've been corrupting this land and we have no real way to combat that. Of course with druids on our side we may be able to restore this land for the Kaldorei." She looked to Alywn and then to Eldara.

Alywn nodded slightly, "I see." Alywn turned on the balls of her feet, "then we will head off tomorrow. Whoever I select to join me will join me, no more and no less. I will find the source of all of this," Alywn started walking off without another word, her head bowed. She knew her healing abilities weren't going to be enough to restore the land, she was a follower of the feral ways after all.

_Who could I take with the proper restorative powers? _And it suddenly came to her, the very person in the camp she hadn't even expected to be there. _Elunais, she healed Noire with ease after all. _She paused and glanced around the camp, looking for a trace of Elunais.

"Looking for someone druidess?" Eldara chuckled to herself at the way Alywn jumped when she placed her hand on the druidess' shoulder. "Who are you going to take with you anyway?"

"I have to bring you along," Alywn shrugged off Eldara's hand and kept walking forward. "I wanted to ask Elunais to join us." She saw no point in hiding it from Eldara, since she was coming along in the first place.

"I'll go find her," Eldara announced, leaving Alywn's side. "I'll ask her for you."

* * *

**Eldara Bladewhisper**

Eldara leaned around the side of a tree, watching the young druidess at one of the few unpolluted pools of water in Azshara. She studied the girl's movements, the way her fingers skipped across the edge of the water. Every touch was so graceful, so elegant. Eldara kneeled beside the tree, splaying her hand flat against the ground for better balance. She didn't want to interupt this by falling or having to shift her position. The silver haired druidess was certainly in her element here, so comfortable and so different from the shy druid she had teased. Elunais swept her fingers across the top of the water again, the ripples barely reaching the other side.

She removed her fingerless gloves slowly, revealing something Eldara would never have thought she would see. Dimly glowing runes lay upon the back of the druidess' hands, a curse most definitely. Eldara wondered how long Elunais suffered such a thing, and by what person's hand they had been placed there. A certain rage boiled inside her but that was quickly quelled but her fascination with Elunais. She set her gloves aside, moving her hands to her shoes and slipping them off. She placed her shoes with her gloves and began unfastening the ties that held her leather to her lower leg. As the leather slipped away Eldara caught another glance at Elunais smooth skin. It was temptingly perfect, unscarred and pale.

She pushed herself to keep still, Elunais removing her bracers now. She repeated the motions of her legguards with each bracer and set them aside. A bit of guilt passed through Eldara's mind as the druidess' hands went to the ties of her shirt. Thoughts raced through her mind, as to if she should really be watching Elunais. As much as the guilt was running through her mind she couldn't take her eyes away. She sent a silent prayer to Elune for someone to stop her somehow. Even for Elunais to notice her if that's what it took.

"Elunais," she heard a voice call out, it was Alywn. She shifted and pulled herself fully behind the tree, thanking Elune in her mind. She just listened hard, the sound of leather being move, footsteps. "I had a question to ask you," Alywn's voice was a little rushed as if something had occured just moments earlier. She sounded so much different then when Eldara had spoken with her prior to that. She wasn't so irritated by little things, she sounded more vulnerable, only in a certain sense.

"Wh...what is it?" She took that back, Elunais sounded vulnerable. Completely innocent and sweet, it made a new pang of guilt hit her.

"Will you accompany me on the mission I was sent here for? To assist this land in regaining its lost fervor." Eldara couldn't help but to peak around the tree for Elunais reaction. What she saw was the younger druidess staring wide eyed at Alywn.

"I..." Elunais paused for some time, looking as though she didn't think she could do anything.

Eldara couldn't help it then, she left her hiding position and walked right up behind Elunais. "Of course she'll join us," Eldara said, using that overconfident voice she commanded well. She wrapped her arms around the shorter elf's shoulders, whispering with her lips devilishly close to the druidess' ear. "You're strong in your ways, be confident and join us little one."

Elunais was visibly shaking at the suddeness of Eldara being there, but she nodded. With such a simple reaction Alywn was already leaving, where as Eldara kept there. With Elunais still shaking Eldara released her, turning to walk away.

"What are you doing?" Elunais spoke loudly, anger running through her veins. "Am I some kind of pet or toy to you?"

Eldara shook her head, turning back around to face the druidess. "Far from it, you simply needed a push in the right direction. Since I was the only one there to give that to you I took my chances on having you upset." Eldara turned back away with a wave of her hand. "Finish at this pool and then come back to camp."

Eldara ground her teeth together, clenching her fists as she left Elunais. She slammed her palm against her forehead, repeating the word stupid over and over again. She bowed her head, deciding not to head back to camp quite yet. Instead she took a route through the forest, staying as far from the pool as she could. She didn't want a repeat of that last incident, however this time there would be no one to stop her. If she returned to that pool she wouldn't be able to stop herself from watching Elunais. So instead she busied herself with all the plants and animals of the surrounding area.

To her left were more trees than she could count, all looking remarkably similar. One not versed in the land could easily lose their way here. But the other side of the forest was more lively, insects buzzing around, mammals scurrying about and predators looking for one to slip up. It was where Azshara met Ashenvale, and the latter was much less corrupt than the first. Azshara lacked its true beauty anymore, the lush green environment turning a dull brown. She was thankful the land hadn't gone so deep into destruction that it looked like the Badlands.

She halted in her footing, linking her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. She let out a deep breath, bowing her head. _Why did I have to shock Elunais like that? _She sighed quietly, _the cute little druidess didn't have any worries until I came along. Free to wander and what not. Bah, what am I saying, it's almost as if I'm talking about me having been her lover. Sheesh... _She let her hands fall back to her sides. _Do I want to be? _She opened her eyes slowly, turning back in the direction of the pool but not heading forward. _That's the easiest question ever... but yet I'm unable to draw out the answer. _She kicked up some of the soil. _How much more stupid can I get?!_

_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter with Eldara's pent up frustration and Alywn's well...  
Alywn is just her usual self, she does seem pretty stuck up doesn't she? Oh well.  
Just wait for the next installement: The Journey Begins!  
_


End file.
